


You're the Best, Daddy

by NewerConstellations



Series: Starry-Eyed - One Shots by NewerConstellations [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "perfect bedtime story for naughty girls", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College Student Rey (Star Wars), DDLG, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Devoted Reylo, Discipline, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I need some discipline too, It’s Daddy Ben Done Right ™, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Professor Ben Solo, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, drink more water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/pseuds/NewerConstellations
Summary: Mathematics Professor Ben Solo is a monster.  Student Rey must pass his class to graduate.She needs to talk to him about the test, the results will determine her future.------------“Who does this beautiful ass belong to, baby girl?”She gulps, resisting the urge to move.  “You, Daddy.”“That’s right, mine.  And I take good care of my things.”  He kneads and strokes her flesh in his palms, and Rey bites back a moan.





	You're the Best, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reylo_of_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_of_light/gifts), [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/gifts).



> For Kt (@Reylo-of-light-blog), a generous reader and sweet soul !!! 
> 
>    
> Posted on AO3 for @Raven-Maiden, because she wanted it. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Now with incredible moodboard by the darling Msdes (@sofondabooks)!!!

 

Rey Neiman clutches the straps of her backpack and picks up her pace, black Converse high tops carrying her as fast as she can manage while weighed down with textbooks and her laptop.

 

_One hour.  Just one hour._

 

It should be enough time.  She glances at her phone again, then tucks it in her pocket.  Dr. Solo’s open office hours end when his night class begins.  Knowing him, she doubts there’s anyone else waiting for his audience since he’s long since scared all the other grad students away.

 

Her heart beat skips along with her feet at the thought of him sitting alone at his desk, wire-framed glasses perched in the middle of his nose, slashing and slicing through undergrad papers like a butcher with his red pen.  

 

Rey speeds up to a near jog, flying down the path to his office, anxious.  She needs to see him, immediately.  

 

It’s too important to wait.  She must ask him about the test.  

 

Her thoughts swirl at all the implications of her results as she cuts across campus, the threads of her future braiding together in a manner not entirely under her control.  He holds the key.  

 

Rey isn’t a patient person, she needs an answer _now._

 

Caught up in her own head, she slips on a golden brown sycamore leaf slicked onto the asphalt and catches herself awkwardly with a gasp before she falls down.

 

_Careful, now._

 

She stops and pants, allowing her breath to catch up to her.  She grabs the hem of her short floral dress to hold it down against the crisp October wind.

 

Is it already Fall?  Time has flown by.

 

Rey’s mind drifts back to summer . . .

 

+++

 

. . . and to the red Solo cups and discarded term papers cramming the trash cans outside of her dorm, the open windows blasting the only Alice Cooper song she knows by name.

 

_School’s out for summer . . ._

 

The energy of campus drained away like a dead battery, happy kids picked up by proud parents, the prodigal geese flocking home to their nests for the summer.

 

But not Rey.  She stayed.  She had nowhere else to go after aging out of foster care, enrolled in her graduate program on a scholarship for orphans.  

 

The one benefit of having no name and coming from nowhere.

 

Summer meant quiet, an empty dorm suite after Rose went home to Boston, and taking extra courses to get ahead.  Rey needed her salary as an engineering lab assistant and as a waitress, she still has to eat.  She signed up as a summer school R.A. to cut lodging costs.

 

Rey didn’t mind being alone.  It gave her a chance to focus on Dr. Solo’s advanced calculus class.

 

Her mathematics professor was both feared and loathed.  He was discussed amongst the engineering students in hushed tones, as if speaking his name aloud would summon him like an urban legend.  Dr. Solo’s reputation for rigidity and brutal grading was only overshadowed by his propensity for temper tantrums and outright screaming.

 

No way around it, she desperately needed to survive his class to earn her degree.  When she sat down in the lecture hall the first day of summer session, fidgeting in her seat, her friends’ warnings rang in her ears.

 

 _“Asshole,”_ Poe whispered.

 _“Monster,”_ Finn agreed.

 _“Nightmare,”_ Rose chimed in, eyebrows lifted high.

 

Fear knotted her stomach, but when she caught sight of him she held her breath for an entirely different reason.

 

No one mentioned Dr. Solo was fucking hot.  

 

An _incredibly hot_ monster nightmare.

 

Dr. Solo was both tall and broad, a huge physical structure of a man, as if the universe designed him as an inside joke for housing an academic mind, like storing a computer in a castle.  

 

His wit was caustic and sharp, his entire demeanor intimidating and powerful.  Dr. Solo’s dark eyes hunted around the room from behind his glasses, daring his students to either ignore or question him, as he carded fingers through his shaggy dark hair.  He exuded authority and control, his low, rolling voice hitting notes best described as the cross between a foghorn and a locomotive.

 

Rey was bewitched.  He was fascinating, and a little scary, and made her feel small and young.  But out of everything, it was strangely his hands that she dreamed of the most.

 

His huge, agile hands moved in synchronicity with his voice, every gesture conducting a symphony of his thoughts.  They mesmerized her and sent happy chills down her spine when she imagined what they could do.  Where they could go.   _How they would feel._

 

Rey found herself licking her lips and nibbling on her pen as she listened to his lectures, rapt.  The world of mathematics opened up to her in new and exciting ways.

 

She was two weeks into the summer semester when she noticed him staring back.

 

It was an unusually hot June day, and Rey opted for a short skirt instead of jeans.  She crossed and uncrossed her legs absentmindedly during a quiz until she heard Dr. Solo clear his throat and she happened to glance up.

 

His eyes were on her calves and rising.  They flicked up to her face and he saw her catch him looking.

 

He didn’t break eye contact, but his cheeks flushed.  

 

She didn’t know where she got the courage, but she held his eyes.  She slowly uncrossed her legs and then broke into a full grin.

 

He blinked once, twice, maybe more, then turned back to the whiteboard as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

But Rey knew.  She saw it all in his eyes.

 

+++

 

Rey runs up to the Mathematics building and yanks open the door, taking the familiar stairs up to his office on the second floor.  

 

Exactly forty-two minutes left.  She lifts a fist and knocks.

 

“Come in,” he says, sounding distracted.

 

She grips the handle in a sweaty palm and steps into his office before she can second guess herself.

 

He’s facing down grading papers.  She spins around with practiced ease and locks the door behind her.  

 

Dr. Solo’s eyes lift at the sound of the latch.  He exhales and leans back in his chair, a sly grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Ah, Miss Neiman, what an unexpected treat,” he says, voice like molasses.

 

“I need to speak to you.”  She walks in and drops her backpack in front of his desk, tension coiling in her gut.  “Alone.”

 

He puts his pen down and waves her to him.  She circles the desk until she stops in front of his thighs, looking down at him in his leather chair.   

 

“What could be so pressing you show up unannounced?” he asks in a low rumble, peering up at her over his glasses.

 

“I, I have to ask you something . . .” she trails off, her mind slipping as she glances down at his deep raspberry lips, which he’s currently licking in a most distracting fashion.  

 

Her thought is lost entirely as he reaches out his wide hands and clasps her waist firmly, thumbs pressed over hip points, both catching and steadying her.

 

“What do you need, baby girl?”  He asks quietly, and Rey quivers.  She stares as his lips part in anticipation and his strong fingers dig into her ass.  She had practiced what she would say on her way over, but his hands on her body push the reset button on her brain.

 

“ _Oh, Daddy_. . .” she whispers, as his hands squeeze tight. 

 

She leans down and carefully slips the arms of his glasses over his adorable ears, setting them safely aside on his desk.  She turns back and studies his dark eyes, the light shining on his upturned face and illuminating the sharp planes of his cheekbones like a Renaissance portrait.  

 

He’s so beautiful.

 

Rey cups his cheek and bends down to kiss his mouth hungrily in a preemptive strike.

 

He returns her kiss, tongue begging entrance, and nips at her lips until she breaks away to lean on his shoulder and catch her breath.

 

Nuzzling against her scalp, his nose brushes the hair above her temple.  He whispers, hot in her ear, “Have you been a good girl today, baby?”

 

She closes her eyes at his words and leans into his touch, melting to him like a candle in the sun.  The frisson of energy at his words sets her alight.

 

“Oh, no Daddy, I’ve been bad.”

 

“Tell me, baby, tell Daddy.”

 

“I didn’t drink enough water,” she whispers back, voice tight as she thinks up reasons for him to punish her.  “And I skipped lunch.”

 

He squeezes her hips.  “Ahh, naughty girl.  You need a teacher.”

 

Rey nods on his shoulder emphatically, the thrill hitting her core.  She does, she _really does._

 

“Lean over the desk, baby girl, and take your discipline.”

 

He lets go of her hips and she wobbles away to face the desk, scooting papers and books out of the way.  Her heartbeat pounds as she slides down to forearms and lifts up on tiptoes to offer up her ass as penance.  She lays her belly and chest flat on the desk, her tight nipples pressed onto cold wood.

 

She hears the creak of his chair as he slides behind her.  Then the thick pads of his thumbs push into the flesh just above her knees and draw a slow trail up the center of her thigh.

 

Her breaths are shallow by the time he lifts her dress up and drapes it over her back, revealing her pale pink lace panties, already soaked.  His wide palms cover her cheeks and squeeze.

 

“Who does this beautiful ass belong to, baby girl?”

 

She gulps, resisting the urge to move.  “You, Daddy.”

 

“That’s right, _mine._  And I take good care of my things.”  He kneads and strokes her flesh in his palms, and Rey bites back a moan.

 

His hot lips press into her cheeks through the lace as he mouths at her.  “You take good care of yourself because you’re mine.  You want to be mine, don’t you baby?”

 

“Yes, _yes,_ Daddy,” Rey lifts up on tiptoes and tips her ass back, trying to draw his mouth where she really wants it.

 

“I need you to learn your lesson, honey.  You can take four, like a good girl?

 

Rey whines.  “Yes, Daddy, _please_.”

 

He slides her panties down to her ankles, then messages her ass to relax her.  He plants a wet kiss on each cheek, and Rey gasps in anticipation.

 

Instead of spanking her, he pushes her legs open wider.  “Wait for it baby, be good and relax.”

 

Suddenly the stripe of his tongue licking up her slit sends a shock through her body, and she arches her back.  He licks her two more times, then without warning pulls back and slaps her ass, hard enough to bite a little.

 

Rey cries out in surprise.  The disparity between the sensations takes her breath away as her pussy flutters.   

 

His hands palm her ass to soothe her as he starts to lick at her clit again, and Rey melts back against his mouth.  His tongue is soft and wide, delving deep and teasing her entrance, then back to her clit, like he knows she likes it.  Her legs tremble a little.

 

Then he pulls away and slaps her other cheek, and Rey whines, needy and worked up already.

 

“Good girl, taking it so well,” he returns his mouth to her slit, and Rey’s hips buck against him, hip bones digging into the wood.

 

He brings her up to the edge with his mouth again, this time adding two fingers to her sopping pussy to give her something to hold on to.  When her voice hitches higher he stops and pulls away to spank her again, her cry less from the pain of punishment than from the absence of his mouth where she needs it.   

 

She’s nearly in tears when he replaces his mouth and fingers to her core, working her cunt soft and open until she’s dripping on his desk, her ass pushing back against him with need as she moans raggedly, “please, Daddy, _please,_ Daddy,” over and over.

 

He takes mercy on her and finishes her with his mouth while he fucks her with his fingers.  She comes around him like a vice, her legs shaking as she gasps out her climax while trying to be quiet. 

 

She’s a panting mess when he slaps her ass gently one last time to keep his promise, then draws up to standing as he pushes his chair back with a squeak.

 

Strong arms cage her in on the desk.  “What do you want, baby girl?”

 

Rey looks over her shoulder at him.  He’s gorgeous, wide brown eyes dark and sparkling, chin glistening with her cum, his hair disheveled.  She sees the need in him and she wants to be the one to fill it.

 

“I want your cock, Daddy, please,” she whispers, needy, reaching out a hand to pull at his hip behind her and draw him in closer.

 

He unzips and drops his pants and shorts as he pushes her back down with a wide palm to her back.

 

“Relax, baby, I’m gonna take care of you.”

 

He nudges his hot tip inside her entrance and holds, letting her adjust and sigh around him.  Then he loops hands under her hips to lift her up on tiptoes as he drives steadily in, solid and deep, until he’s seated to the base inside her.

 

He holds again as she molds around him, and he exhales deeply.  The stretch is so good, hot and tight, like wildfire, but it isn’t enough yet.

 

“Daddy, please more,” she says, rocking her hips to him.

 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”  

 

He sets a steady rhythm of deep thrusts.  Rey closes her eyes and gives in to the feeling.  His palms span her waist, strong fingers digging into her skin, and she eats up the thick slide of his cock driving into her as he slides her up and down his length.  

 

“So good for me, baby,” he leans over and puffs into her ear.  “I take care of my girl.”

 

She keens and then slaps a hand in front of her mouth to stay quiet.  He thrusts in deeper and faster as she starts to pant.

 

“Come inside me, Daddy, I want you to,” she says, her heart swelling as her walls clamp down on him.

 

He reaches down to circle her clit as his pumping loses rhythm.  “That’s my girl, taking it so good.  Just for me.”

 

His hips slam into her as she bucks back to him.  Rey has to bite her palm to muffle her cries as they come together suddenly.  She arches her back as he whispers praise in her ear while she pulses around his cock.

 

When he pulls out slowly, Rey holds perfectly still so he can see what he's done to her, because she knows how much he loves that.  His thick fingers push some of his cum back inside her before he wipes her thighs clean with a tissue.  He kisses her ass and then slides her panties up and drapes her dress down, like unfolding a napkin.

 

He sits down on his chair and she takes a seat on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder as he cradles her.  She absentmindedly plays with his shirt buttons.

 

“This was a wonderful surprise, baby,” he says, his voice less heated now, as he rubs her back.

 

She knows the game is over.  This is Ben, not Daddy, talking right now.

 

She doesn’t look up, content to push her forehead against his warm jaw.  “I have to ask you something.”  

 

She can hear the nerves in her own voice.

 

He curls an index finger to lift her chin and catch her eyes.  “Anything,” he says, seriously, and kisses her forehead.

 

“Remember what I said last night?  That I was late?”

 

He smiles and kisses the tip of her nose, humming.  “Um-hmm.”

 

“Well, I am.  I took a test.”

 

His eyebrows crease, clearly not understanding.  “You can still submit a test late for credit . . .”

 

“No, Ben, my period is late.  I took a pregnancy test.”

 

He blinks.  Her words sink in.  His lips part.  "Oh.”

 

She swallows thickly.  “I know.  There’s a failure rate on the pill, and well, it failed.”

 

His eyes grow progressively wider, hands hugging her in tighter.  He shakes his head and grows pale.  

 

“You wanted to tell me.  And I didn’t listen to you, and I just . . .”

 

She shakes her head and hugs him tight.  “No, _no,_ that was lovely.  That’s what I wanted.  I needed you to take care of me.”

 

He searches her face, his mouth set in a firm line.  “What do you want, sweetheart?  What do you want to do?”

 

She closes her eyes.  It’s easier to tell him this way, if she doesn’t have to see the hope or disappointment flicker across his face.

 

She takes a breath, but it all pours out fast anyway.  

 

“I want it so much.  I didn’t know I would feel this way, but I do.  I didn’t plan this, it’s terrible timing, and we’ve barely been together, but I still want it so much.  I just do.”

 

She opens her eyes when she feels him cup her cheeks.  Her fear disappears like a shadow in the light when she sees his warm eyes.

 

“I do, too.  I love you.”

 

Rey starts to cry in relief, jumping sobs, and he peppers her face with kisses and then snuggles her into his chest.  

 

“This is going to ruin you for tenure--” she chokes out.

 

He cuts her off.  “I don’t care.  I don’t fucking care.  None of that matters.  None of it matters but you.”

 

Her sobs quiet as he rocks her in his big arms.  She feels safe and loved, taken care of, finally.

 

She wipes her eyes and tilts her chin up to kiss him, smiling.

 

“You’re going to make the best Daddy.”

 


End file.
